logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Productions/On-Screen Logos
1994–2016 1994–1998 1fFy2KvDFaG_NPBHfYn27w10324 (1).jpg b2da638495c4221fd6130a74e3da3c15.png 3443bcdafdb164d4ed4af247c1bf990c.jpg|''The Moxy and Flea Show'' (1995) P0MPNGoK20Fu2WURTuuHvw22349.jpg|''Big Bag'' (1996-1998) 1995–1997 (What A Cartoon!) 1995–2000 1997–1999 1999–2016 Logo Changes * 2001–2003 – Changed the parent company byline from "A Time Warner Company" to "An AOL Time Warner Company". * 2005–Late 2014 – Aspect ratio became 16:9 and starting in late 2006 when stretched in 4:3, the 1992–2004 Cartoon Network logo is larger. The speed of circles appearing behind the logo are also faster. * Late 2014–2016 – The Service Mark (SM) symbol that is located between the 1992 CN logo was changed to Trade Mark ™. Concurrently used with the 2005 version until early 2015. 1999–2001; 2003–2006; 2009 CNP 1999 logo.jpg CNP 1999 logo squished version.png|Squished version as seen on "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" (2008/2009) The Powerpuff Girls' 10th anniversary special episode f5f2f9dbe10daaf21a2e9d28567cc956.png|Same as the 16:9 version of the logo, but it uses the original speed of circles coming out of the logo, thus it is slower than the circles from a regular HD variant. Seen on Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Cartoon Network Productions Re-Animated Castillan dub.png|Cartoon Network Productions logo with the copyright information. Seen only on Re-Animated. Codename.Kids.jpg|Completely still version, only used during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (S6 E81), the Codename: Kids Next Door finale episode. (2008) It is also used when this logo appears after the Cartoon Network credits of a show in early 2006, except that the Cartoon Cartoons music plays. Inc.mp4 000007435.jpg|Version without byline and Service Mark symbol, as seen on a Russian airing of a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode. 2001–2003 Cartoon Network Productions 2001.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m38s0.png|Blacked-out byline seen in The Powerpuff Girls (1998) episode "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville". 2005–2014 CNP 1999 logo 4x3 2006 version.png|4:3/SD version Vlcsnap-2015-09-05-17h29m12s169.png|16:9/HD version Vlcsnap-2017-01-06-10h37m26s117.png|''DreamWorks Dragons'' variant. 2014–2016 Cartoon Network - Generic Endtag Logo (1999-2016, Remastered in 4K) screenshot.png CNP 1999 logo with Trade Mark Symbol variant SD version.png|When stretched in 4:3 like the 2006 version of the logo 2000 Cartoon Network Productions Toonheads The Lost Cartoons.jpg Early 2000–2001 A Cartoon Network_Presentation_2000.png 21bac7eb220b4d2e5095b83075015b3c.png|2001 version 2001–2012 CNSkull.png 7syPLh34bFuPThvLi1ed9g31142.jpg 93c87f578cd202d1b40b4fbae4b7a53b.jpg -as-cn2000.png 4VI0mB12lICYwDLw3I7L7A36366.jpg|2007 variation 008cab77f3e37fa6a7092faae4436d44.jpg|''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-12h59m47s706.png|2009 variation 369f2d7f9bad0e732ff2c1110c56a3a8.jpg|2011 variation CNP Skull logo variant on Eagleheart.png|Variant seen on Eagleheart. 2004–2011 2004–2007 vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h05m55s487.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'', A vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h06m39s999.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'', B 2012–present International variants CNP logo Chakra the Invincible.png|Logo seen on Chakra: The Invincible. Note that it has the word "PRESENTS" underneath the logo. CNP logo Monster Beach.JPG|Logo used on Monster Beach ''(2014) Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant 2.png|''Exchange Student Zero, Lamput, Bill and Tony, and The Sketchy Show (2015-present). Note that it is the same as the Monster Beach variant, but without the trademark symbol. CN logo in Villainous.png|Logo used on Villainous. Note that it is the same as the last two photos, but the animation for forming the 2010 CN logo has some elements from the network's Dimensional era. CNP logo Vinicius & Tom Divertidos por Natureza.png|''Vinicius & Tom - Divertidos por Natureza'' (2016) CN logo El Septimo Caballero and WTQ What the Quest is This.jpg|''El Septimo Caballero'' and WTQ What the Quest is This (2016). Note that it uses the background of the network's CHECK it 4.0. US variants CNP 2012 and Blink Industries logos Waiting for Gumball short.jpg|''Waiting for Gumball'' shorts (2017) 2012–2013; 2016–present 2012 2016–present CNP 2016 logo.png CNP 2016 logo SD version.png|When stretched in 4:3 aspect ratio Trivia * On some international feeds that air this logo and on Ben 10 reboot episode Recipe For Disaster, it plays the Cartoon Cartoons jingle, like its 1999–2016 on-screen logo. This is likely an error. In-credit logos 1994–present CNP-TheMoxyShowWorldPremiere.PNG|''The Moxy Show World Premiere'' (1994) Non time warner.png|''Space Ghost: Coast to Coast'' (1996-1997) Time Warner 94-97.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) Time Warner Enlarged.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Zoltran'' (1997) Sealab 2021 Small.png|''Sealab 2021'' (Black background variant, 2001) Cartoon Network Space Ghost Coast to Coast 1999.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1999) Fire and Moving.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Girl Hair (1999) G1hDDrTxO_cfWIbcJOLWXA11125.jpg dcc29eb698d780b0e9e33e3bf5cc9b33.jpg|''Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak'' (2000) e676tWySgy-t7eGZtdVmGA158937.png|''The Popeye Show'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Master Shake Apperance.png|''Sealab 2021: Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch'' (2001) The Brak show The Eye.png|''The Brak Show: The Eye'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Small Inverted.png|''Sealab 2021'' (White background variant, 2001) vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h07m43s499.png|''Sealab 2021: Bizzaro'' (2002) Brak show V1.png|''The Brak Show/Sealab 2021'' (Version 1) The brak show the feud.png|''The Brak Show: Feud'' (2002) ZfWi9Dd2iVybvGiufPhPEw924666.jpg|''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2000-2007) Cartoon Network Peguin Behind Bars incredit logo.png|''Penguin Behind Bars'' (2003) Sealab 2021 Zombie Cat.png|''Sealab 2021: Neptunati'' (2004) CN incredit logo Robotboy.png|''Robotboy'' (2005-2008) Small DVD version.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Volume Five: From the Kentucky Nightmare'' DVD (2008) Unknown.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1997) Image10.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-2015) 67a682846725e76393770b31dc45e46d.jpg|''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (2011) GW173H134.png|''Fat Dog Mendoza'' CNP Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge version 2.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge'' (International variant, except the Southeast Asian version; 2011) CNP European variant Cramp Twins.jpg|''The Cramp Twins'' CNP Santo vs Clones.png|''Santo vs. The Clones'' variant. Note that there is a word "PRODDUCCIONES" underneath the 1992-2004 CN logo and it is hand-drawn. GW165H135.png|''Collin vs. the World'' (2002) CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) CNP logo Courage the Cowardly Dog pilot episode variant.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' pilot episode variant (1996) Roll No one.jpg|''Roll No. 21'' (2010-present) CN Logo Blox Brigade.png|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) CN logo on Codename Kids Next Door Japanese credits.jpg|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (Japanese credits version) CN in credit logo in Courage the Cowardly Dog credits.png 2005–2011 GW269H206.jpg CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) CNP logo The Five Senses.png|''The Five Senses'' (2011) CNP logo The Powerpuff Girls Z.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006) Skatoony CN logo.png|''Skatoony'' (2007-2010) CNP 2004-2011 logo Ben 10 Desafio Final.jpg|''Ben 10: Desafio Final'' (2011) 2012–present NOTE: On-screen logos that play the Cartoon Cartoons jingle (like the network's 1999–2016 main production logo) are marked with an asterisk. CNP logo Save the CQ 1.png|''La CQ'' (2012) CNP logo Save the CQ 2.png|Ditto, but without the Televisa logo and has a word "Presenta" underneath the 2010 CN logo. CNP logo Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge Asia'' (2013) Toonix shorts variant.png|''Toonix'' (2012) CNP logo Animal Control Season 1.png|''Animal Control: Season 1'' (2013)* CNP logo The Fog of Courage.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Fog of Courage'' (2014)* CN Logo Blox Brigade 2.jpg|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 2.png|''Animal Control: Season 2'' (2015) Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant.png|''Bill and Tony'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|2010 Cartoon Network logo with the 2013 Cartoon Network Studios logo seen on Over the Garden Wall. It has a copyright information that is shown below their respective logos. CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|Same as before, but the copyright notice for Adventure Time is displayed instead. CN incredit logo Kral Sakir.png|''Kral Sakir'' (2016) CNP loogo Ok Ko! Let There Be Heroes variant.png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017) CN logo Beat Monsters.png|''Beat Monsters'' (2017) CN 2010 logo in Clarence credits Japanese dub.png|''Clarence'' (Japanese version) CN 2010 logo in Clarence credits.png|Same as before, but the channel's name is in English CN 2010 logo in Japanese in Uncle Grandpa credits.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (Japanese version) CN 2010 logo in Uncle Grandpa credits.png|Same as before, but the channel's name is in English CN 2010 logo with Japanese text in Steven Universe.png|''Steven Universe'' (Japanese version) CN 2010 logo in Steven Universe credits Japanese dub.png|Same as before, but the channel's name is in English CN logo Japanese Mixels.jpg|''Mixels'' (Japanese version) 2012–2013 CNP Sons of Ram.JPG|''Sons of Ram'' (2012) Videos Cartoon Network Logo 1999 Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2001)-Cartoon Network (1999) Cartoon Network - Generic Endtag Logo (2016) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Time Warner Category:International Category:Television distribution companies Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos